the_battle_for_a_mansion_yayfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Lizevil
General Queen Lizevil is the 8th episode of TBFAM2. Before the elimination, the eliminated contestants are talking about "the destructive one", and after Beary tells everyone he found out that the "destructive one" mind controlled Stinkbug to do the terrible things he did many years ago, Panda attempts to defeat "the destructive one" only to be captured by her. Zebra is eliminated, and she claims that she was the only hope to stop the destructive one, Queen Lizevil, then, all the eliminated contestants, including Zebra, who was just eliminated. When Penguin realizes this, instead of having the eliminated and S1 contestants vote for the winner, he decides to have a final challenge instead, to stop Lizevil, while saving the eliminated contestants, and whoever frees the most contestants win, and defeating Lizevil gets you 2 points. The S1 contestants then get captured, so the finalists will have to save both the eliminated and S1 contestants. Both Wolf and Alien save the same ammount of people (7), and then Lizevil notices everyone she captured has been saved, and decides to bring matters into her own hands. She then confronts Dragon for allegedly betraying her, as he has supposed to help her with her plan of world domination, and Lizevil tells her backstory on how she was born to legendary temporal warriors, and just wanted power, and ruled the Land of Reptiles with an iron fist and wanted Dragon to assist her in her plans. Because Dragon betrayed her, his land will fall under Lizevil's control first, and the finalists try to help. Only to be captured. Then, Penguin entrusts Dragon with a powerful weapon, the Light Ancieomag, a powerful magic wand, and Dragon decides to use it. Dragon says he'll defeat her, and gets doubted by both Lizevil and himself, and Lizevil transforms into a freakish demonic form and Dragon is still able to defeat her. She then reverts to a form similar to that of the main TBFAMY characters, and Penguin realizes Lizevil was a bigger threat than he thought, and Alien, Wolf, and Dragon all win, and it is revealed that Lizevil is not dead, and will come for her revenge. Plot Before the elimination, all the eliminated contestants are talking about "the destructive one", but Lion doesn't know who she is, and Badger explains how evil she is, but when Badger tries to say her name, Beary slaps Badger and reveals he found out that "the destructive one" mind-controlled Stinkbug to do evil. Then, Panda tries to defeat her, only to be captured by "the destructive one". During the elimination, Alien is safe with 1 vote, and Wolf is safe with zero, but Zebra is out with 5 votes. Why Alien was declared safe before Wolf was was because of a mistake YoungArtist79 made, and the comic originally said Zebra had 6 votes to be eliminated, and the mistake was fixed. Zebra expresses her displeasure, claiming that she was everyone's only hope to stop "the destructive one", Queen Lizevil. All the S2 newbies are captured, and it is revealed they, along with the S1 contestants, would vote for a winner, but instead there will be a final challenge for S2, to save everyone, and defeating Lizevil gets you 2 points. Later the veterans are captured, so everyone has to save them too. After the last remaining contestants are saved, Lizevil realizes this, and decides to take matters into her own hands. She then confronts Dragon, and calls him a traitor and that he was supposed to be used for her plans. She then tells her backstory, how she was born to legendary temporal warriors, and that she just wanted power, and when she grew up, she took control over The Land of Reptiles, and then she had Dragon, hoping he would help her, and that she wants to take over the entire world, and Dragon's homeland will fall under her control first because he betrayed her. The finalists try to help, only to be captured. Penguin then entrusts Dragon with the Light Ancieomag, the most powerful magic wand ever. Dragon the tells Lizevil she'll be defeated, and she doubts him, and then he doubts himself. Lizevil then transforms into a freakish demon creature, and Dragon hesitantly says he'll defeat her, and she meanly doubts him, which gets him sad, and he uses light magic on her, and Lizevil strikes back, and Dragon doesn't give up, and defeats her with more light magic. Then, Penguin realizes that Lizevil was a bigger threat than he thought, and Wolf, Dragon, and Alien are all announced to win, and Wolf and Alien say the'll let everyone in the mansion except Lizevil, which makes Dragon wonder where she is. She is in the sky, not dead, and she says she's plotting revenge. Transcript Bat: Lion! I have bad news to tell you! Lion: What? I thought you were not emo anymore! Why are you tellig me bad news? Bat: I'm not emo, but I have to tell you, Wolf found an egg that could have hatched from the destructive one! Lion: Wait... Who is this "destructive one" your talking about? Badger: Oh my gosh! You don't know who the destructive one is! How miserable! Let me tell you who it is! It is this evil, EVIL dragon with only one intention! To destroy! Her name is- (Beary slaps Badger) Badger: Hey Beary, what was that for? Beary: Don't say her name! It enrages me! Badger: And.. why is that? Beary: It's because... the destructive one can mind-control, so the truth was, she controlled Stinkbug to make him do those terrible things all those years ago! Panda: WHAT! WE MUST STOP HER! I'M GONNA DO IT NOW! Lion: No Panda, it's too- Panda: (kicking while gliding) Hmmmm... (Someone picks Panda by the shoes) Panda: Aaah! Why'd I do this? (Panda gets captured) No! Mysterious Lady: BWAHA! Penguin: Time for elimination time! Alien is safe with 1 vote! Alien: That's right! Penguin: And out of Wolf and Zebra... Zebra is out with a whopping 5 votes! Wolf is safe with 0 votes! Zebra: Wha-what?! Great job! You just voted out your only hope to stop the destructive one (*thump*) Huh? (Zebra gets grabbed by the mysterious lady. The destructive one, QUEEN LIZEVIL! (All the eliminated S2 newbies are captured) Zebra: Aaah! Badger: Grrr! Beary and Lion: Help! Panda: *some Chinese cuss words* Bat: Noooo! Penguin: Oh no! It seems that all the S2 eliminatees have been captured! I was gonna have them vote for who should win S2, along with the S1 contestants! So, you'll have a final challenge instead! You must stop Lizevil, while saving the contestants! Whoever frees the most contestants wins! The one who stops Lizevil gets 2 points! Go! (So...) Butterfly: *cry* Dog: Stupid! Ant: *gulp* Tiger: Aw! Rabbit: Roar! Lioness: Oh no! Cow: ... Cat: *sniff* Penguin: Oh no! It looks like the S1 contestants were captured too! So you'll save em too! Alien: Hmm.. Let's see, there are 14 people to save, the cages are probably steel, so I'll use my Super Laser gun to break the cages! (Alien shoots laser, breaking a cage, freeing Cat and Beary) Cat: Yay! We're free from that tyrantess! Beary: Yeah! I wanna punch that killer in the face! Cat: Wait, what? Beary, everyone knows you can't hit a girl! You can go to jail for that! Beary: Oops! Sorry! I really just want to defeat the true mastermind of my childhood trauma! Penguin: 2 points for Alien! Also, once you save someone, they can help you find more people to save! Wolf: Penguin, I have an unfair disadvantage, I don't have a cage breaking weapon! Penguin: Okay, here's a magic wand you can use! Wolf: Thanks! Now to free everyone! Hmm... I don't see anyone! Ah well, time to just use magic in random directions! (Wolf uses magic in random directions, which frees Ant and Butterfly) Butterfly: Yay! We're free! Ant: Feels good to be freed! Butterfly Now Ant, let's um, make a cake! Ant: Um, we broke up, remember, it was too dangerous for us to date! Butterfly: What?! That stupid redneck Cow made us break up! Why is that!? Ant: Um, uh, hmm, she thinks- (Butterfly crotchkicks Ant super hard) Ant: (weakly) Ow, ow, owie, ow! It hurts so bad! Alien: Well, I see a cage right here! Time to have- let's see, Bat and Zebra as teammates! (shooting laser) Come here, teammates! (Cage is destroyed freeing Bat and Zebra) Bat: ZOMG! We're like free! I can't wait to defeat Lizevil! Zebra: Oh yes! I'm hipper than hip! Let's get that evil *BLEEP* Bat: BTW Zebra, what do you think Wolf did with that evil egg? Zebra: IDK, but I hope she set it free or something! I know it's dangerous! (Zebra gets in changing stage and puts on new outfit) Bat: What are you doing, Zebra, in there! Zebra: Just revealing my new sailor girl outfit! Bat: Wow, I'm impressed! Also how did you make this? Blah blah blah blah... Badger: Come on! This is not fair! Wolf: Oh, I hear somebody! (Wolf uses magic to free Badger and Cow) Badger: (very happy) Yay! Now I'm rich again! Cow: (very happy) Yes yes yes yes yes! I'm freeee! Badger: Hey, Cow, we need to have a serious talk. I have to tell you about Queen Lizevil. Cow: Wait, who's Queen Lizevil? Is she the one who captured us? Badger: Yes. She is. I'd just like you to know info about her. She's ruthless, she's tyrannical, and it seems she has a long standing grudge against us! She can also use minions to mind control! Cow: Woah. Why does she hate us? Is it because of that scaleball Wolf took the egg of? Badger: I think it is. I understand it was for a good purpose, but she really should set it free. Cow: I agree. We really don't need a dragon queen terrorizing the world with her soulless henchman. (Meanwhile...) (Wolf and Alien both destroy a cage, saving contestants (Wolf saves Lion and Lioness, while Alien saves Dog and Rabbit)) Lion: Yay, sis, you're back! Lioness: Oh, I'm so glad we're rescued from the evil Lizevil! Lion: Also, do you know that dragon egg Wolf took? Lioness: Um, no, what about it? Lion: Well, everyone hates it because it's related to Lizevil, some even want to kill it! I disagree with that, don't you? Lioness: OMG! That's awful! I do! They don't have the right to kill an innocent creature! If I still had my stupid phone, I probably would disagree with you! Dog: La-ti-da! I am free! Time to sing! Rabbit: Oh yeah! I'm out of that stupid cage! Now only 1 more cage and someone can beat Lizevil! Dog: I think I know the perfect person to defeat Lizevil! Rabbit: Don't tell me! It's me! Dog: Nope! It's Dragon! He wants to protect the world from the evil queen's reign! Rabbit: What? It's not me. *sigh* I guess your right, but if he's related to the evil queen, why does he want to stop her? Dog: IDK! He is just a good person! Penguin: Were all tied up! So who will save Tiger and Panda, the remaining captured contestants? Wolf: I shall do it! Alien: I'm gonna win! (Both shoot at Tiger and Panda's cage at exact same time) Tiger: Huh? Wolf and Alien saved us! Who gets the points? Panda: I hope I'm on Wolf's side, because she's nicer than Alien! Alien: Hey, you know I did save you. Tiger: Well, whoever's team I'm on, I need to be on the team Ant's on so I can make up with him! I was a real jerk back then! Penguin: Okay, so you save both of them, each of you will get one of them, so Wolf, you get Tiger, (Wolf is scared of Tiger) Tiger: Hi Wolf! Let's- aw! I'm not mean anymore! Penguin: And Alien, you get Panda! Panda: Consider yourself lucky! My mad skills will help you win! Alien: Pssh... Like you'll ever help me! My laser and IQ will do everything! Panda: RUDE! Your so mean! My skills WILL help you defeat Lizevil and win! Penguin: Now, everyone is free, now it's down to whoever beats Lizevil! Queen Lizevil (Same person at "Mysterious Lady"): WELL, IT LOOKS LIKE ALL THE CAPTURED PEOPLE ARE FREE! I BETTER TAKE MATTERS INTO MY OWN HANDS! Penguin: (very weakly) Hmm. Queen Lizevil: It is I, Queen Lizevil! I need to see that traitor named Dragon! (Lizevil creates transport gem, sending Dragon up to her) Dragon: Huh? Waah! Help meeee! Queen Lizevil: Pathetic, Dragon, you were supposed to be my right-hand man for my plan of world domination! Fine. Let me explain my backstory and my plan! So, I was born to 2 legendary temporal warriors, but I was different from my parents. I just wanted power, by any means possible! Lizevil (flashback): I'm going to conquer lands! Queen Lizevil: So I grew up, learned magic and mind-control, became more powerful, and took control of the Land of Reptiles! So that is my backstory! And my plan, to not only rule the Land of Reptiles, but the entire world! And in honor of you betraying me, your land will fall under my control first! Dragon: Oh no! What am I ever gonna do? Alien and Wolf: Don't worry! We'll help! Queen Lizevil: No you won't! (Livevil cages Alien and Wolf) Penguin: Dragon! Take this! It's the most powerful magic wand ever, the Light Ancieomag! Dragon: Thanks! I'll use it to teach Lizevil a lesson! Queen Elana Blurrdun Lizevil, it is time for you to be defeated! Queen Lizevil: Bah... how on Earth could I be defeated by a rebellious traitor that can't even follow orders? Dragon: Well, that rebellious traitor you're talking about if here, and he will defeat you! (thinking) Why did I say that? I'll never defeat probably the most powerful queen in the world! Queen Lizevil: Bring it on! I have a special surprise for you! (points wand at herself, ready to transform herself) Hmmmm... (transformed) Dragon: Well, uh, I will defeat you! Queen Lizevil: Haha! I'd like to see you try! Dragon: Whaa- whaaa! That's meean! (Using magic on Lizevil) Grr! Queen Lizevil: How dare you defy me! Time for your ultimate punishment! (Shooting dark magic at Dragon) Haha! Dragon: Aaah! I can still do it! Not giving up! (shoots magic at Lizevil, causing her to revert to a civilian form, and her defeat causes the finalists to be freed) Queen Lizevil: Aaah! Penguin: Wow! She got launched away! Alien and Wolf: So? Who won? Penguin: Wolf, Dragon, and Alien, since you all made heroic efforts to defeat Lizevil, you all win! Wolf: Yay! Were letting everyone have the mansion! Alien: Except for that stupid Lizevil! Dragon: I wonder what happened to Lizevil! Queen Lizevil: (in sky) I'm not dead! I'm coming for my revenge! (CREDITS: Writing and illustrations: YoungArtist79. Viewing: You viewers) Trivia This is the first finale episode with 2 winners. The reason why Penguin let Dragon have the mansion is because he realized Lizevil was a bigger threat than he thought. Lizevil's magic beams are shaped like heart halves, which symbolizes her and Dragon's strained relationship. Category:Episodes Category:S2 episodes